Sexy Maid
by Pame24
Summary: This is a BoyxBoy AU story. Warning:it has hot boy on boy action. Don't read if you don't like.


A/N: This is my first SasuNaru fanfic as well as my first lemon, so please let me know what you think :)

Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

Sexy Maid

He has been working here for about a month now as my personal maid. Every morning he comes in and wakes me up, brings me food and then goes about with the cleaning. And all the while, I watch him. Since day one I've been fascinated by him, and maybe his body. He had large hips, a medium size waist, and cute full lips. Aside from his hot body, he was also sweet, funny and caring. On some occasions we have talked and got to know each other. And after a while of knowing him, I can honestly say that he had captured my heart. I smile at that thought and turn my head as he walked into the room with a tray filled with food. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at the sight of him in a very, very skimpy dress. Where did he get that? And who do I have to kiss for it? Unconsciously I licked my lips as he walked besides me and placed the tray on my lap.

"Someone's hungry today" he chuckled.

_You have no idea_, I thought before staring away from the fine ass before me to my breakfast. It was nothing special; pancakes, bacon, juice and some bread. I began eating as he walked around the room picking up some dirty clothes lying on the floor, making his already too-short skirt look even shorter. My hand stopped in mid air, mouth hanging open as I look at his underwear; pink panties, never picture him to wear woman's underwear.

He stood up straight and headed for the hamper by the closet to dump the dirty clothes inside. When done he grabbed the feather duster, which I failed to notice was on my desk, and started dusting around the room. As he dusted around the room, my eyes followed him around, stuffing pancakes in my mouth to distract my mind from the hard on I was getting from watching him. Every bent he made, every small grunt that escaped those full lips when he stretched as high as he could to dust a particularly high place and every time his too short skirt went up; my eyes saw it all. _This is torture_, I thought as he walked over and dusted around the bed, his skirt going up when he bent down to pick up a fallen hanky. I bit my lip and tried to keep myself from shamelessly starting at his round butt, but it was really hard when it was so damn close.

_Go ahead you know you want to_, a little voice said in my head.

_No_, I told it.

_That sounds a lot like a yes to me_, the voice taunted.

_Shut up_...

Without noticing I had already lifted my hand and was slowly reaching towards the taunting butt besides me. My resolve had been broken...There was no way of stopping now.

The only indication I got from the fact I had indeed touched him, was the warm feeling and the soft gasp I heard from him. Oh boy...

"Sasuke!" he squeaked and jumped away.

"Sorry!" I said as soon as I snapped out of my trance.

"Why did you...?"

"I'm sorry, I-" he silenced me with a kiss to the lips.

"Huh?" was all I could say when he pulled away.

"No need to apologize" he smirked and kissed me once again.

This time I kissed him back, though it only lasted for about two seconds as I had to ask him something.

"You knew?"

"I've been working here for a while now Sasuke" he chuckled. "Think I didn't notice the heated glances you sent my way?"

"And you're not mad?" I asked.

Instead of answering he kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked seductively.

I nodded and took his hand in mine. Pulling him towards me, I planted another kiss on his full lips. He fell on top me as we made out. My hands instantly went down his waist until reaching his rounded bottom. He let out a soft moan when I squeezed it. With a light chuckle I did it again and once he gasped I slipped my tongue inside his wet cavern. Our tongues danced with each other, whilst our hands roamed every inch of skin on each other. Pulling my hand away from his, I clumsily pulled the large white bow apart. Once loose, I slid my hand up his back and started pulling the zipper down back carefully. He moaned softly when my fingers brushed his sensitive spine, making him arch a little. His cheeks were flushed pink as my teasing fingers slid around his back, while my other hand pulled his underwear down.

"Hmmm, Sasuke..." he moaned when my hand brushes against his entrance.

"Like that?" not waiting for a response, I pushed harder inside him, relishing in the sweet sounds he made.

He moaned in my ear, a pleasurable shiver ran down my spine all the way to my painfully hard member. I needed release, and that had to be right now!

Pushing us both up I asked him to remove the rest of the dress while I pulled off my pajama pants. Good thing I slept with no underwear on. I saw him going to take off the white stockings that hugged his legs nicely and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Leave them, they look good on you like that" I said in a husky voice.

"Pervert" he blush bright red, but did as I requested.

"Come here" I said and pulled him to me.

Placing both legs on either side of me, he straddled my lap. I brushed my pulsating erection against him and he moaned loudly.

"Ready?" I asked and He gave a hesitant nod. "I promise to be gentle"

With another nod from him, I slowly lowered him towards my member. The head went in first, a wince escaping him at the intrusion. I started leaving wet kisses on his exposed chest, then nibbling, licking and sucking on his nipples to distract him from the pain. As He moaned against me, I finished pushing him down until I was completely buried inside him. He let out a loud gasp and looked down at me. He crashed his lips on mine in fierce kiss, and I took that as my cue to move. He bucked his hips, while I pushed up meeting his thrusts. We kept that up for a while longer before I flipped us around, making me go even deeper inside him. He moaned loudly as I thrust deeper into him. My movements became fast and hard, giving us both waves of uncontrollable pleasure. Pants, moans and groans filled the room as our love making continued. I was almost at my peek.

"Naruto, I'm close...ugh"

"M-me too...faster" he cried and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I did as told and with just a few more thrust he let out a blissful cry, shooting hot cum into the our stomachs, having finally reach climax. As he rode off his orgasm, he clenched tightly around me, driving me up the wall. With a few thrust I was already shooting my seed up his ass, filling him. Giving a couple more thrusts, I rode off my orgasm and finally collapsed on top of him, panting for breath. He clung to me weakly, as we basked in the afterglow of our actions.

Lifting my tired body on my hands I planted a gentle kiss on his swollen red lips. His deep blue eyes shone with love and passion.

"I love you Naruto" I said.

He smiled up at me and brought our lips together for another loving kiss. "I love you too Sasuke"

Giving him another quick kiss, I started pulling out of him. He moaned softly when I did, making me chuckle at his cute expression. Once out, a white stream of cum started pouring out of him, pooling around his legs and staining the sheets.

"We'll have clean those up later"

He just nodded, obviously too tired to form words. With the little energy I had, I pulled off her wet stockings and removed the cute maid hat He had forgotten to take off the first time. What a beautiful sight; dishevel hair, kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, creamy skin covered in small kiss marks. Had I not been so tired I would've taken him a second time. But we have plenty of time for second round later.

Throwing the remaining pieces of his uniform on the floor, I lie down besides him, wrapping my arms around his waist and bringing him close. He rested his head on my naked chest, and placed a hand over the spot when my heart is.

"I love you" he said and left a small kiss where his hand was.

"I love you too" kissing his forehead, I rested my head against the pillow and let sleep take me.

As I entered my dreamland, I couldn't help but smile at this thought: _I finally had my sexy maid_.

The End :3


End file.
